


Cycle 19

by glow_worm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Five Stages of Grief, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just sibling stuff, Malnutrition, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Suffering, Whump, everyone's in pain, lup's not a lich yet, there aren't enough works of taako suffering, twin losing twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_worm/pseuds/glow_worm
Summary: Lup is gravely injured; Taako has to watch, and face the idea of being without her for the first time.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Taako, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Taako
Comments: 33
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Long time reader, first time poster. There’s not enough fics of Taako suffering :) So here you go!  
> I took some liberties with how magic works. Enjoy!

“Hey, Taak—that’s—that’s enough.”

Taako shook his head, ignoring his sister. Her arm was draped over his shoulder, and he was supporting most, if not all of, her weight. He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly in fear. He breathed heavily and his body shook under the weight of his twin.

“I—I think we lost them,” Taako rasped. 

“Yeah, guess your illusion cantrip worked,” Lup’s voice was hushed, and she slurred her words ever so slightly. “Someone else’s problem now. Taako—can we—can we stop?”  


“No,” Taako replied without hesitation. “We’re close to the ship, I know we are. Just—just hang in there, Lulu.”

“Mm,” Lup winced. “Hate that.”

“I know. We’re almost there, I promise.”

“Taako—Merle’s gone.”

Taako grit his teeth. “We have potions. I’m sure we do. Lucretia has something, she always does.”

Their cleric had passed a week ago. He was older, and couldn’t survive in the harsh conditions of this plane. It was the nineteenth cycle. The nineteenth year of running from the Hunger, but this time a different hunger found them.

“Taako, listen to me.”

“I’ll patch you up, and Davenport will have a potion.”

“Taako—”

“Or Barry will have a potion.”

“Please—”

“Magnus—he always keeps one for an emergency.”

“Taako, I—I can’t walk anymore.”

Taako finally stopped walking, and looked in the dirt path behind them to see that he had indeed just been dragging Lup along for quite some time. It was less than ideal, as he realized that not only was his sister in really bad shape, but they were leaving a trail right to their ship.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, which didn’t seem to happen. He looked down at his sister, who tried to muster a weak smile for him. Her eyes were sunken in, dark, and glazed over. Her face was splattered with her own blood, and her neck and chest were drenched in it.

Taako bit his lip. They had just been out scavenging for food. All of this—for food. 

This plane was wrought with famine. A hot sun beat down on them, yet very little flora grew. The fauna, too, was scarce and extremely violent when found. The humanoid beings who inhabited the planet had seemingly taken to cannibalism—at least, they seemed uninhibited by the idea of eating the IPRE crew. Usually, interactions with the locals would result in a few minor injuries—a bite here or there. This time was different. This time, they were ambushed.

The twins probably could have escaped if they had been in better health, but the whole crew was starving. Lup and Taako would conjure up food often in the beginning, but that took energy. After two months of conjuring food for an entire crew, the duration the meals would exist grew shorter and shorter, and the twins grew thinner and weaker.

They had tried desperately to conjure food for at least Merle, and they were able to keep it up for a while, but eventually the strain actually knocked Taako out. They were both still willing to try, but Merle wouldn’t have it. He insisted they save their strength and take care of themselves and the rest of the crew—after all, worst case scenario, he would be back next cycle. Between the lack of food, and the intense heat, Merle could not go on. They were now five wizards and a fighter.

“We’re so close, Lup,” Taako murmured, before checking his surroundings again. 

“Taako—you know it’s not permanent. I’m gonna pop back up next cycle.”

“Don’t say that,” Taako hissed, trembling. “We’re only, like, four months in. I’m not doing this without you.”

“We don’t both need to die,” Lup offered gently.

“Don’t,” Taako repeated, the fear rising in his voice. “Please, just hang on a little bit longer.”

With that, Taako bent his knees and scooped Lup up in his arms bridal style, much to her dismay. 

“Hell no,” she spat.

“You just said you can’t walk!”

“We look ridiculous,” Lup retorted. “Besides, there’s no way you can carry me.”

She was right. Although Lup had lost a lot of weight from the malnutrition, Taako had as well. He didn’t have much strength these days. He briefly thought he had a spell for this, but—no, he used all of his spell slots. The last one was to make a wall of fire, protecting Lup and him from the planar natives so they would lose interest and instead go after an illusion he had cast. Lup, too, had burned the last of her spell slots in the fight.

It had been grossly unfair. Something like twenty against two. The foes were strong and hungry. They had more will power. They had not been running between planes for eighteen years. They were used to the heat, and more tolerant of the little food that could be found on the planet’s surface. Still, the sheer numbers overwhelmed the twins.

“You took a lot of damage, Taako—if you try to get me back to the ship, you won’t be able to get back yourself. Please, just…put me down. It’s gonna be okay.”

Taako couldn’t say that he didn’t feel his own injuries. The only thing getting him through it was the thought of going through the rest of the cycle without Lup. How could he do over eight months of hardship without his sister? How could he be expected to just watch her die and walk off?

He looked down again at Lup. Her breathing was labored; her body was growing cold in spite of the heat. She was clearly fighting to stay conscious for him. He felt something catch in his throat.

“I have an idea,” Taako choked out, his voice cracking slightly.

“Wha—Taak, it’s—it’s really okay.”

Taako slowly bent his knees and lowered Lup down to the ground as gently as he could. An airy cloud of dust puffed up from the dirt road around her body before settling back again. Lup looked up at her brother with a sad but grateful smile, which faded quickly when Taako pulled out his wand and struggled to stand up again.

“You’re out of spell slots—what are you doing?” Lup asked.

He stumbled slightly when he reached his full height. Did he have the strength to muster one more cantrip?

“Taako,” Lup asserted. “Whatever you’re doing, don’t. It’s too much. I want you to go back to the ship. Just forget about me, okay?”

Taako pointed his wand at the sky.

“Never.”

With everything he had, he cast prestidigitation. The biggest, brightest, most brilliant prestidigitation he had ever cast. Scarlet red and gold sparks shot high into the sky like fireworks. Like an emergency flare.

For a moment, everything went black and silent.

When Taako regained his senses, he was doubled over on his knees next to his sister. One of his hands was pressed hard against his side, which had a bite taken out of it. He struggled even harder to breathe, and everything hurt. 

He was all out of magic now.

“Can you hear me?” Lup’s voice, still shaky and quiet, cut through the silence. “Taako. Hey. Taako, please, can you hear me? That was so dumb.”

Taako nodded.

“That was a shit plan, dingus,” Lup said. “Anyone could have seen that. You can’t take another fight.”

“We’re—so close, Lup—” Taako answered between breaths. “Someone will get here first—Magnus—maybe, or—or Barry,”

“Taako, you need to go back to the ship,” Lup whispered.

“Not without you.”

“This is all very sweet,” Lup started. “But it’s too late. I’m…I’m so tired, Taako.”

He looked at his sister, tears welled up in his eyes.

“I’ll see you next cycle, okay?” she continued. “Just get yourself somewhere safe.”

The tears fell down his face now, and he shook his head.

“Please don’t go, Lup,” he begged. “Don’t leave me here alone.”

“It’ll be okay, Taak.”

“No,” Taako asserted. “I need you—I—I don’t want to be without you.”

“Go back to the ship,” Lup mumbled, her eyelids slowly falling shut.

Taako grabbed her hand.

“No—I’ll—I’ll stay here,” his voice broke. “I’ll stay until it’s over.”

Lup smiled, her eyes now fully closed.

“Hey…don’t worry about the Light of Creation here, okay? Just…stay alive. I’ll see you…next time.”

Taako nodded, “Okay.”

Lup’s hand went slack in his.

“No—please, Lup, just—hang on a little bit longer,” Taako pleaded. “I can’t do this. Lup. Please.”

There was no answer.

“Lup.”

He gripped her hand tighter. 

“Lup, please…wake up…”

He was alone.

“Lup, please. Don’t do this.”

So, so alone.

“Lup.”

Taako heard a gruff voice call out his name in the distance. He ignored it. He kept his eyes on his sister. Magnus was rushing in towards them.

A little too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? There's more?  
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but...eh. There will be nine chapters, it's all written already, I'll post one per day until it's done.

When Taako came to, he was in the medical bay bed on the Starblaster. He was confused for only a moment.

And then he remembered.

He remembered Magnus tearing him away from his sister’s body. He remembered Barry dropping to his knees by her side. And he didn’t remember very much after that.

And they were both here with him now—weary, pale, and looking on with pity.

“Hey,” Magnus said softly, unsure of what else to say.

Taako sat up.

Lup was gone.

“Fuck,” Taako cursed. “Tell me this isn’t happening. Tell me this isn’t _fucking_ happening.”

Barry averted his eyes to the floor, and Magnus put a hand on Taako’s shoulder.

“I—I’m so sorry, Taako,” he said. “But...we’re gonna get you through this. We’re here for you. And...she will be back. Just remember that she will be back and focus on that.”

“Shit,” Taako’s voice cracked as he spoke. Magnus gently pushed him back down to the bed, and Taako let him. He said something soothing but he sounded distant; Taako didn’t hear him.

When he and Lup were young and had to leave their Aunt’s house and go around on their own, Taako often wondered what he would do if anything happened to his sister. Just the thought terrified him. They had a couple of close calls but they always got each other through it. Lup would find medicine, or Taako would stitch up her wounds, or they would support each other as they walked for miles to the nearest temple.

Life had been difficult, but Lup had Taako and Taako had Lup.

He agreed to go explore the planes, to leave their entire planet behind, to stay with Lup wherever she went—because they were in this together.

_This was his worst nightmare._

“Listen,” Magnus said. “Lucretia stitched you up, but you need to trance so your wounds can heal.”

Then, Taako finally noticed he was in a considerable amount of pain. He ran a hand over his stomach and felt an uneven gash which had been carefully stitched closed.

“We don’t have any potions,” Barry explained. “And now that we’re down to five, it’s just too dangerous to go out looking for components that might not even be out there.”

Taako did not know how to react.

“How long was I out?” He asked.

“About two days,” Barry answered quietly.

Lup’s been dead for two days.

How could he trance? His sister is gone. He couldn’t protect her. He couldn’t get her back to safety in time.

It was going to be a very lonely year.

Taako cursed again and covered his face with one bandaged hand.

“Taako,” Barry began. “You’re stable, but you’re not out of the woods yet. So…please don’t move around too much.”

“Davenport made some broth,” Magnus offered. “There’s not much to it, but…do you want to eat?”

What was the point?

“Nah, save it,” Taako grumbled. “You guys go for it.”

Taako and Lup had been hungry before; they were impoverished for decades—but even in childhood they could steal, they could forage and scavenge and go fishing. That was why they had gone out by themselves to look for food before they were ambushed. If there was food to be found, they would find it. But there was no food to be found. Just predators.

No one on the ship had felt hunger like _this._

“Please don’t be like that, Taako,” Barry implored softly. “It’ll help you heal. We need you.”

“I’m just too tired,” Taako muttered. It wasn’t entirely a lie, but really in spite of his hunger he was too disgusted to even think about food. Lup was _gone_.

“…Okay. We’ll just let you rest, then,” Magnus said.

“We’re gonna keep popping in to check on you, but you don’t, uh…you don’t need to break your meditation,” Barry spoke softly. “Don’t mind us.”

“Sure, fine,” Taako waved them off, his eyes closed.

Then, Taako was alone.

He felt like screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

Taako did trance—much longer than usual. He was deep in meditation for about six hours, and someone would come in to check on him about every half hour. Most often it was Barry, but Magnus visited frequently as well, followed by Lucretia and then Davenport, who had plenty of captain things to worry about now that they were down another crewman.

After six hours, however, Taako really couldn’t lay still any longer.

Davenport looked him over and gave the okay for him to at least move from the sickbay into his own quarters. Magnus helped him walk there.

Not much happened the rest of the day. The walk back to his quarters, to Taako’s dismay, did in fact tire him out again. He sat in bed while playing a card game with Magnus and Barry that none of them could actually concentrate on. He gave a report to Davenport and Lucretia about the creatures that had attacked him and the food he had not found.

Davenport brought him some broth and implored him to try to eat.

Magnus was right, there wasn’t much to it. It was bone broth with nothing else but some chives, some seasonings, and a few pieces of edible cactus they had foraged weeks ago that they were all trying to ration off.

They would have to make an effort to grow food on the ship next cycle, even if they had to procure some kind of pocket dimension or something. And to stock up on rations. Space on the ship was limited but clearly compromising rations was no longer negotiable. Hopefully the next cycle would be more plentiful. Or, at least, Merle could call upon Pan to summon something edible.

At some point later on, everyone had begun to turn in for the night.

Barry sat in a chair near Taako’s bedside and had begun nodding off. Taako wasn’t sure of the time but judging by how long the view from his window had been dark, it was likely creeping in on the early hours of the morning.

“Hey—Barry, it’s late,” Taako said. “Barry. Barry. _Barry!_ Hi. Go to bed.”

Barry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Mm—no, no, I’m gonna stay here tonight.”

“Huh? I’m fine. You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” Barry yawned. “Mind if I shut the light?”

“Go for it, but really Barry you don’t—”

“I know you were trancing all day, but you should probably rest some more if you can. Those bites are nasty.”

Barry turned off the light and curled up in the chair again, ignoring Taako’s protests.

“Goodnight,” Barry said. “Wake me up if you need anything.”

“…Night.”

And so the first night, Taako was not alone.

Exhausted from pain and emotional strain, he allowed himself to meditate again. He was very careful, however, about how far deep in he went and what he allowed himself to see. Instead of letting his imagination or memory bank run wild, he focused hard on simple things—colors and shapes, mostly. That way he wouldn’t have to worry about seeing…anything that might disturb him and alert Barry to the fact that Taako was anything less than completely fine.

He remembered suddenly that he had been unconscious for two days and nights—had Barry been with him the whole time?

He was a good dude. Lup would find the situation endearing.

Lup.

Taako shook off the thought and forced himself back to focusing on various shapes.

\---

Taako regained a little of his strength. The second night, Magnus slept in his room—in his _bed_ no less, taking up most of it and making the night’s rest not particularly comfortable or actually restful for Taako—but his presence was comforting. Taako once again focused hard to control the visions of his trance.

The third night, Barry Bluejeans was back. Taako offered him the bed and reminded him that he was perfectly capable of trancing while sitting up—but Barry refused. He stayed up as late as Taako would let him, then fell asleep in the chair again.

On the fourth night, however.

On the fourth night, Taako was alone.

Lucretia was actually the last one to visit his room, but she turned in around one in the morning.

After all, Taako seemed to be doing okay. He made them think he was doing okay. And with everyone ravaged and foggy with hunger, they could not continue to pull late and restless nights with someone who seemed to be doing okay.

So Taako was alone.

The ship was silent.

Dread crept over him. He paced around his quarters as much as his injuries would allow him to. He couldn’t cook because there wasn’t anything to cook. He had already read every book in his room. He didn’t have enough energy to practice magic, and the planet was too dangerous to explore alone.

A few hours passed, and he thought he might go mad. The thought of doing this every night for the rest of the cycle was nearly enough to send him spiraling.

Finally, he allowed himself to trance. This time he let his memories do their thing.

As Taako fell deeper into meditation, his mind began to resurface recent events that he had been too out of it to understand.

He remembered being in the medical bay of the Starblaster, fading in and out as Lucretia did what she could to stitch his wounds closed.

_“Stay with us, Taako,” Davenport said as calmly as he could manage. “Come on.”_

_“Captain…this is really bad,” Lucretia explained hesitantly. “I’m not sure he can survive this without a proper healer.”_

_“Gods, I—we can’t lose them both,” Barry’s voice cracked._

Both?

Both.

Lup was gone.

His meditation brought him back further. He had begun to black out almost as soon as he heard Magnus’s voice calling out to him, Lup’s hand limp and cold in his.

_“Taako! Lup!” Magnus called. “I saw the flare! Are you—oh, fuck.”_

Magnus had arrived too late, Barry trailing behind him.

 _“Oh my god, is she—fuck. Fuck. Okay.”_ Magnus sounded like he had begun to cry, but Taako didn’t look at him. “ _Okay. Shit. Are you hurt too? Fuck, Taako, that’s really bad.”_

 _“Lup—oh god,”_ It was Barry’s voice now. He dropped to his knees on the other side of Lup’s body. “ _No.”_

Some time passed. Taako wasn’t sure how much.

 _“We can’t stay here,”_ Magnus said. _“Those creatures will smell the blood. And there’s a trail leading right to us. We have to go.”_

Reality faded in and out. Taako just kept holding Lup’s hand.

_“…hear me? We have to go. Fuck, Barry, he’s hurt real…”_

Taako was being pulled away.

“ _No,”_ Taako whispered. _“I can’t leave her.”_

_“…her next cycle, I promise…”_

Taako didn’t let go. He tried to fight against whoever was pulling him away from his sister, but it just made him fade faster. Her cold fingers slipped from his grasp.

_“Please don’t fight…sorry…can you…”_

And that was the end of that memory, as Taako had completely lost consciousness upon being pulled to his feet.

He didn’t want to meditate any more. The scenes that played in his mind were far too real. His heart raced in his chest and his throat felt tight. ~~~~

Still, he was exhausted—and he knew he had to rest in order to heal. And he had to heal. If they ever found more food on this godsforsaken plane he was going to have to cook it so the rest of the crew didn’t starve. And he had to heal in case he ever ran into those creatures again—because he was going to absolutely _destroy_ them if he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one so I'm probs gonna post another chapter tonight actually! Late though so in like 12-14 hours. Enjoy!

Magnus was chilling in Taako’s room with him. There was nothing to do anymore. There’s only so long a person can read for, only so many conversations that can be had, only a certain number of rounds of a card game before it gets stale.

So Magnus carved away at a random piece of scrap wood with his grandfather's pocket knife, not making any particular kind of shape. He just made the piece smaller and smaller, working out some frustrations.

And Taako...

Taako focused very hard on keeping it together in front of the others.

He stared off into the distance, quietly resting in hopes his wounds would heal so he could go out and fuck shit up on this stupid plane.

Magnus stopped whittling after a while and Taako used _prestidigitation_ to get the sawdust and wood shavings off of his floor. A wave of tiredness swept over him and he clenched his jaw, irritated beyond reason at his inability to properly muster a god damn cantrip.

“Are you supposed to use magic?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow. “I could have just swept that up.”

“Yeah, no. I forgot,” Taako grumbled bitterly. “Force of habit. I don’t...cantrips usually just _work._ I’m a fucking _wizard_.”

Magnus pressed his lips together and put away his knife. “I get it. I mean, I don’t actually, but—god, this would be so much more bearable if we could just get some food. And you’d heal faster.”

Taako balled his hands into fists, clutching his sheets.

“I think I’m gonna talk to Capn’port,” Magnus said. “And convince him to just let me go out and look—”

“ _Don’t go out there_.”

The panicked words spat out of Taako’s mouth before he even realized it. He felt his heart skip a beat as Magnus looked at him incredulously. Taako swallowed hard and looked away.

Incredulousness gave way to empathy, and Magnus turned his chair to face Taako more directly.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly. It was a stupid question, he realized, and quickly amended it to: “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I—I’m just hungry. But you shouldn’t go out there alone. That’s dumb. Objectively.”

“Taako, it’s okay to feel it,” Magnus said. “No one is expecting you to pretend to be strong for us.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You lost your sister. That’s...a lot.”

Taako wanted to scream, but externally he kept his cool.

“Yeah, but—I mean it’s fine? Not _fine_ , per se, but it’s not forever.”

“Still. The two of you are—”

“I’m my own damn person,” Taako snapped. “I’m not gonna stop _functioning_ just because Lup isn’t around. I can do _just fine_ on my own.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. I’m just saying if you need to talk—”

“Well I don’t, there’s nothing to talk about.”

Magnus swallowed a sigh and leaned back in his chair. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.”

“...Right. Well in that case, I’ll just give you some space.”

Taako didn’t say anything as Magnus left the room. Disagreements were common nowadays, and Taako was pretty quick to start them. It wasn’t on purpose—they were all on edge and just overall irritated by hunger, but Taako had emotional baggage and a torn-up body on top of it. He was quick to insult and demean on a good day, so on the bad days...Taako could be insufferable.

He knew this, and he knew he had to knock it off. They were _all_ hungry, they were _all_ missing both Lup _and_ Merle, and the others were all worried about Taako even if he didn’t want them to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We're starting to get into PTSD territory--just giving another heads up. (I guess we were technically already there, but...)
> 
> Earlier than I said too but hey ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

3 AM.

Everyone had long since gone to bed. They had stopped checking in on him at night over a week ago.

Taako was alone.

He cast a spell to _Silence_ his quarters.

Usually he would be beginning his nightly meditation at this hour.

Instead, he paced.

Seven and a half months.

Seven and a half months was not forever. Seven and a half months was nothing to an elf, even less so for an elf caught in an endless time loop. Seven and a half months’ time would be gone in the blink of an eye.

He could do that. Just seven and a half months.

Of course, this could happen again. She could pop up next cycle and die again. It could happen over and over again. It was possible and, in fact, probable. He was probably going to have to watch her die many more times.

As he paced, he saw himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eye.

He froze.

For a moment, it wasn’t himself he saw. Just for a fraction of a second—and his heart felt tight in his chest.

He went over to the mirror and gazed into it, numb.

An image of Lup bleeding out in the dirt ripped through his mind like lightning, a memory acting of its own volition.

Numbness broke into desperation.

He couldn't spend seven and a half months looking like this.

He grabbed a pair of scissors from the cosmetics kit on his vanity and tugged his braid apart, then he began to cut. Flaxen locks dropped onto the counter. He’d rocked short hair before. It would be back in the next cycle anyway.

He cut his hair to shoulder length.

He blinked and in the moment his eyes were closed, he watched a creature rip Lup’s throat with its teeth.

Without thinking Taako grabbed his wand from its holster, thrust it forward and cast _Shatter_.

He stumbled back quickly to avoid the shards of mirror cascading downward onto his vanity and spinning out onto the floor.

He reached for a wall to steady himself, breathing heavily. He felt his injuries pulsating against their bandages.

“Fuck me,” he moaned as he dropped his wand.

He surveyed the damage. It was like a thousand piece puzzle, and some of the pieces were no smaller than dust particles.

It was perhaps fixable over the course of several months using the _Mending_ cantrip, but it would never be the way it was again—and there was no way he was going to get away with it without anyone else noticing it.

He slowly lowered himself to the floor and sat back on his ankles.

\--

It didn’t take long for Barry to really understand what Taako was like without Lup. It became clear very quickly that Lup was the opposite of his impulse control. Taako without Lup was substantially more cautious. Taako without Lup was aloof, independent to the point that he was standoffish to the rest of the crew. Trying to show him affection only pushed him further away. Taako’s banter became more cruel—and Barry wasn’t sure if that was because of losing Lup, the fact that his injuries were healing incredibly slowly, or because the barren plane and lack of food had gotten to him, or a mixture of all three.

Barry had been lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and missing Lup and holding back tears—he had already cried so many, and he had to be strong for Taako and…keep his feelings hidden. It would be really problematic if anyone found out about his feelings for Lup. True, the IPRE’s situation was unusual but he still had to keep it professional—especially since they couldn’t really get away from each other even if they wanted to.

It was late. He couldn’t sleep.

He started thinking about Taako, who had been particularly curt and irritable all day.

Would he ever be himself again? Even with Lup back, was he going to just bounce back like nothing happened?

Barry doubted it.

He stood up, determined.

He walked down the hall towards Taako’s cabin. If he was trancing, Barry would leave him alone and talk in the morning. If he wasn’t, they were going to have a discussion.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

Elves can hear perfectly fine while meditating—it’s a semi-conscious state. Taako always answered, even if it was a terse “fuck off I’m tired”.

Barry knocked again.

When there was no answer, he wondered if perhaps Taako was in the common room or the kitchen—but it was late, and it looked like there was a light on. He tried the door, which was unlocked.

Barry found Taako in a heap on the floor, surrounded by broken glass.

Taako jumped and waved his wand subtly, dispelling some kind of magic.

“Taako!” Barry gasped, rushing to his side. “Are you alright?”

Taako cursed and recoiled, shirking away from Barry’s outstretched hand.

“Doesn’t anyone knock?” He spat. He had forgotten to lock the door. He usually kept it open in case Lup wanted to chill with him. Lup did the same with her door.

“I did knock,” Barry said. “And the door was unlocked, when you didn’t answer I thought—I just thought I should come check on you and obviously that was...” he trailed off and sighed. He lowered his voice and asked again, “Are you alright?”

Taako was an excellent liar, but as he glanced over the shattered glass again he had no idea what he could possibly say that would make Barry think he was fine.

“I—I just got a little spooked,” Taako said, not entirely untrue. “It was an accident.”

Barry knelt down, avoiding the glass. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Yeah, I always _Silence_ my room at night so I don’t wake you guys up.”

Barry looked around, exasperated.

“I—I’ll get a broom,” Barry said, at a loss.

“Don’t,” Taako said. “I got it. Just go back to bed.”

Barry shot him a disdainful look, and an intrusive thought gave Taako the idea to _Banish_ Barry out to the hall and lock the door behind him.

Taako turned away in disgust, revolted with himself for even thinking about using a spell against his ally—his friend, his friend who had been with him and Lup for two decades through thick and thin. His friend who had been nothing but supportive through this whole ordeal.

Another memory halted Taako’s train of thought, a fleeting image of Barry helping Lup take care of Taako when he had been poisoned about a decade before.

“Why—” Taako did not realize he spoke.

“That...did not answer my question,” Barry said. “Did you hear me?”

Taako blinked. He hadn’t heard a question.

“I asked if the glass cut you,” Barry repeated, concerned.

“Oh—nah, Taako’s good,” he said. “I’ve got choice reflexes.”

Barry looked at him with pity, which only irritated Taako further.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he griped. “I’m not fucking broken.”

Barry was taken aback; he looked away with embarrassment, his cheeks turning pink. He suddenly and strongly lost confidence in his plan to talk things out with his friend.

“Sorry,” Barry muttered. “I wasn’t—I don’t—sorry. Look, magic’s not gonna fix this. You need to rest. Let me get the broom.”

Taako rose and realized his body was shaking. He hadn’t noticed. He continued trying to play it cool—he didn’t want anyone to know how completely wrecked he was, but so far he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“I appreciate you always checking in, Barold,” Taako said in a carefree tone. “You’re a swell guy. But it’s way past your bedtime and I don’t need anyone to clean up my messes for me.”

Barry adjusted his glasses and stood up. He wanted to say more but knew that arguing with Taako when he got like this was completely pointless. He would inevitably lose a battle of wits and wills against either twin.

“I’m trying here, Taako,” Barry said, defeated.

Taako lightly gripped his arm, looking askance.

“Why don’t you come trance in my room?” Barry asked in a last-ditch effort to help.

That sounded inviting. After nineteen years Taako had spent more than his fair share of nights in Barry’s or Magnus’s rooms—usually with Lup, but not always.

Still, the absolute last thing he wanted was to be coddled.

“Thanks but no thanks,” Taako said. “I’m good over here. Go back to bed. I’ll have this cleaned up in a flash then I’m gonna hit the sack.”

“…If you’re sure,” Barry murmured. “I’ll just…I’ll be in my room if you change your mind.”

“Don’t wait up.”

Once Barry had reluctantly gone back to his cabin Taako stepped out to grab the broom and dustpan from the supply closet, then returned to his quarters and began to sweep up the shards.

He remembered sweeping up a shattered glass bottle that he and Lup had knocked over as children while playing in a relative’s house shortly before getting kicked out and passed along somewhere else. It wasn’t a happy memory and he hadn’t thought about it in over a century—he couldn’t even remember which relative they had been with. He would have to ask Lup in the next cycle.

He bit his lip. Maybe not. She would wonder what brought it up. Neither of them liked to dwell on the past.

 _He_ didn’t like to dwell on the past—so why was he remembering all this shit when he wasn’t trying to? The recent memories made more sense, he could understand that his brain was trying to process them even if he didn’t want to—but what was up with the rest of it?

He finished sweeping and the same memory flickered through his mind. This time in the background he remembered a much older cousin being there, his arms crossed in disappointment.

He took a deep breath and propped the broom and dustpan up against a wall.

This was…definitely a big fucking mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, and come say hi at glow-worm.tumblr.com !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

The next day Taako was killing time in his quarters when he overheard Davenport quietly speaking in the common room with a sense of urgency.

“The Light is out there, and I am almost completely certain it’s at these coordinates,” he said. “If we’re lucky, it’ll be like back on the Mushroom Kingdom and maybe there will be some kind of plant life growing around it. Or, or we could use the Light to grow something. Two birds with one stone.”

As the captain spoke, Taako began to make his way from his room towards the common area.

“It’s risky,” Lucretia uttered with uncertainty. “If there is vegetation near the Light, then that area is bound to be crawling with those creatures. And animals, too.”

“Maybe if they’re well-fed they won’t be as aggressive,” Barry suggested.

“Welp, it doesn’t matter,” Magnus cut in. “I’m going. We can’t just sit on the ship and starve.”

Lucretia shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, well, who else?”

“I wish we could all go together,” Davenport began. “It would probably be safer that way, but at the same time if everyone gets hurt...I don’t even want to think about that. I want to go, but in case the worst happens...I need to fly the ship. Taako’s still in no condition, plus Lucretia’s abjuration magic will help keep you safe.”

“I’ll go,” Taako said as he entered the common room. “Send me, Barry, and Mags. You and Lucretia stay with the ship.”

“That’s not a great idea,” Davenport reasoned carefully. “You’re still injured. And...we are probably going to see those creatures again.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m going,” Taako insisted. “I know what to expect now. If there’s another ambush I’ll know what to do. Plus, if you’re looking for food you’re gonna want me there to see what’s edible.”

Davenport was not convinced at all, and neither was Lucretia. The two argued with Taako for a while, Barry and Magnus awkwardly looking back and forth without offering much input.

“Maybe we can wait a few days until you’re in better condition,” Davenport offered.

“Nah, I’m gucc. Let me do this.”

After some more heated squabble, the captain finally acquiesced.

“Fine,” Davenport yielded. “But if you get so much as _a scratch_ on your body I want you to abort the mission and come back to the ship. If you get to the coordinates and there are more than five creatures or animals, you are all to turn around and get the hell out of there. Avoid any conflict, and—and obviously if the Light isn’t there, come straight back here. Don’t go wandering off.”

“You can count on us,” Magnus said.

“If you get into trouble and can’t escape, send off another _Prestidigitation_ ,” the captain ordered. “Lucretia and I will keep our eyes out for it.”

With that, the trio quickly grabbed supplies and embarked on their mission.

* * *

The team trudged along the planet's surface, traversing a somewhat sandy plateau that had sparse rock formations stretching up into the sky. They provided very little shade from the hot sun which beat down upon them.

Thankfully Davenport had brought the Starblaster close enough so that the team only had to walk for about thirty minutes, but it was still difficult as no one was at their full strength.

“You feel that?” Magnus asked after some time. The team was now in range of the Light of Creation, its craveability calling out to them like a siren song. “Can’t be far now.”

They were all on edge, worn out by the arid climate but still wary of any potential predators. They continued to climb over scattered rocks and navigated around cliffsides.

“We’re close,” Barry said. “Let’s grab the Light and if there are any plants just take what we can as quickly as we can and get the hell back to the ship.”

“Oh, shit,” Magnus cursed as he turned a corner.

He held out a hand to stop Barry and Taako from going further, then took a step back. They all scrambled into formation behind the rock structure.

Taako stuck his head out to survey the scene, and felt his blood run cold.

Three creatures were pulling foliage from the soil.

All of the creatures were more or less indiscernible from each other. Perhaps differences could be seen if they could get close enough to them without risking a bite, but that was impossible. They were small and lanky, with dangly limbs covered in stretched out skin. They were almost comparable to gerblins, but crossed with zombies. They had two rows of sharp needlelike teeth and didn’t wear clothes. They seemed to have some semblance of sentience, but not very much.

There was no way to know if these were the exact creatures that had killed Lup, or not.

Still, Taako felt something inside of him snap.

Taako blasted one creature, enraged, with _Cone of Cold_ —then immediately fired another spell which _Disintegrated_ the other one.

“Taako—” Magnus began.

Taako cast _Shatter_ which broke the frozen creature into a thousand pieces.

The third creature screamed, dropped the plants it had picked, then turned and began to flee in the opposite direction.

Taako raised his wand with a clenched jaw.

Barry grabbed his forearm.

“Taako, enough,” Barry said. “Lup wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“Lup’s not here!” Taako retorted through grit teeth, shoving Barry off and firing another spell. The creature dropped to its knees and fell dead, face down in the sand.

Taako swayed slightly, his head ringing and his injuries pulsating in protest of his exertion. Magnus reached out and steadied him as Taako regained his composure.

“There—” Taako huffed. “Now we have food.”

“And the Light,” Magnus added quietly as he approached and gently picked up the Light of Creation. Its luminosity bloomed as Magnus held it before it relaxed and returned to its standard lambent state.

“I mean, this is great and all,” Magnus said, looking at the sparse plants. “But...I was definitely expecting more.”

“Holy fuck,” Taako exclaimed, pointing at one of the taller leafy plants. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Gods I hope so,” Magnus said after examining it closer. He bent down and pulled heartily at the plant, and out popped something resembling a potato.

“Abso-fucking-lutely. That’s how we do.”

They weren’t going to be at full strength, but they weren’t going to starve. They could make it to the next cycle. And as long as he had something, _anything_ , in his stomach he could transmute or conjure whatever.

Taako kept watch while Magnus and Barry did some harvesting. He couldn't really bend over without popping his stitches. They worked quickly, knowing that the smell of the dead creatures would soon attract more.

Once they were satisfied, they all but ran back to the Starblaster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment <3

Taako wasn’t feeling so great.

He didn’t rest very well, too worked up from fighting the creatures the previous day—and so once the sun was up and he thought he should get to work cooking, he found that he was too worn out to do much. His wounds burned like hell and he felt like any energy he had was going directly into them.

So, he stayed in bed.

When he didn’t come out, the rest of the crew grew a little concerned. At some point in the early afternoon he heard a knock on his door.

“Yeah,” Taako called.

He looked over his shoulder as the door opened to reveal Lucretia, who stepped in with a raised eyebrow.

“Everything okay, Taako?” She asked. “You’ve usually been up for hours by now.”

“Yeah, I’m just chillin’,” he lied.

Lucretia looked him up and down, and Taako gathered from her expression that he looked as bad as he felt.

“You’re pale,” Lucretia pointed out. She knelt down next to his bed. “Can I see your wounds?”

Taako held out his arm without protest and Lucretia pushed his sleeve up slightly and removed some bandages.

“This one’s healing alright,” Lucretia muttered as she ran her fingers gently over the stitches. “I’ll leave it uncovered for now, might as well clean them all out. Let’s see the others. Do you feel sick?”

“Nah,” Taako lied.

“Lean forward,” Lucretia said.

Taako did so, and Lucretia pulled down the collar of his shirt to examine a bite on the back of his shoulder. She removed the gauze and clicked her tongue in disappointment.

“Mm. I don’t know why this one has been so irritated,” she grumbled. “You lay on your other side when you rest, right?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Lucretia.”

“Next.”

Taako leaned back and Lucretia lifted up the front of his shirt, then began to remove the layers of gauze and bandages that covered the larger stitched wounds on his stomach and side.

Taako felt a little light headed and nauseated with the change in pressure on the injuries, but he tried to hide it.

Lucretia’s brow furrowed and she hesitantly brought her fingers close to the stitches, but decided not to touch.

“Damn it,” she mumbled after a pause. “The big one’s definitely...starting to look infected. Which is exactly what we were trying to—I _knew_ we shouldn’t have let you go out on that mission yesterday.”

Taako averted his eyes as a vision of a creature sinking its teeth into his skin and tearing it back flashed through his mind.

“Taako, you can reach and see these. I was expecting the one on your back to get infected—you’re not taking care of yourself.”

He hesitated for a second before speaking as he pushed through the unwelcome memory.

“No, I’ve been cleaning it out,” Taako said. At least, he thought he’d been cleaning it out. Now he was trying to remember the last time he did. “I haven’t yet today but I did yesterday.”

“Bites get infected really easily,” Lucretia reiterated as she stood up. She had warned him of this when he first woke up after Lup died. “You need to be stringent with them. Do you have antiseptics in here?”

“Top drawer.”

She fished out a few bottles and some gauze.

“Did you trance last night?”

“Ah...not very much, but—”

“I can tell. You look exhausted.”

“ _Thanks_.”

Lucretia began to clean his stitches, making Taako draw in a sharp breath through his teeth at the sting.

“I wonder if we can use the Light to heal you,” Lucretia mused. “To make a potion or...something.”

Taako shrugged.

“If that’s what you wanna do, go nuts,” he said. “Not like we’re doing much exploring right now anyway.”

“Take it easy today,” Lucretia said when she finished.

“Bet.”

It took a couple of days for the infection to clear up. Taako stayed in bed and Magnus did the cooking (much to Taako’s dismay, though he had to admit it wasn’t bad.)

Davenport spent a lot of time hanging out with Taako in the following days, and Taako didn’t mind—but he was starting to wonder what Barry was up to. Barry had been his most frequent visitor but now he seemed to only be stopping by briefly before going to bed, looking pretty tuckered out.

Right when Taako was starting to get concerned that Barry was possibly upset with him for killing the creatures that had tried to run away, Barry showed up in his room with a glass bottle of fizzing white liquid.

“It’s gonna taste like potato,” Barry said apologetically.

Taako cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah everything tastes like fucking potatoes right now. What is it?”

“With any luck, a healing potion,” Barry said. “I’ve been studying the Light. I dunno how much it’s going to work, but…give it a shot.”

He handed the bottle to Taako.

“And don’t _prestidigitate_ it,” Barry warned. “I’m not a cleric and it’s seriously mostly potato; if you mess with it at all it might not work.”

So that’s where Barry had been. Holed up in the lab trying to patch up his friend.

Taako drank down the potion without protest—it did in fact taste like carbonated potato with a hint of necromancy which was fairly disgusting. He tried not to make a face but couldn’t help it.

“Sorry,” Barry apologized.

Suddenly, a feeling of haziness which Taako hadn’t even noticed had been there faded away. The constant dull pain in his stomach subsided, the sharp pull on his shoulder eased.

He lifted up the front of his shirt to examine his stitches. The infection was gone and the wound was completely healed, a nasty scar in its place.

“Hell yeah,” Taako exclaimed. “Good as new!”

He’d still have to get the stitches out, which was going to be a whole thing, but he felt stronger. He felt like he could walk around or cook or literally do anything without falling on his face.

“Thank god,” Barry breathed, relieved.

“Excellent work, Barold,” Taako said. “Thanks a lot.”

Later on, Lucretia carefully pulled out his stitches and Taako did what he could to make a meal that didn’t just taste like potatoes.

And for a few weeks, that’s all he did. Even with his transmutation powers and even with the Light of Creation, food was scarce and potato-based. They weren’t going to starve, but they weren’t getting the right nutrition to gain back the muscle they had lost. They were going to spend the next seven and a half months of the cycle thinner and weaker than normal, and there wasn’t much they could do to change that.


	8. Chapter 8

Time moved forward, and the horrible cycle continued. The crew never saw the hostile creatures again, but they didn’t really leave the ship either. There was no point in risking the loss of anyone else.

Barry spent his days in the lab, studying the Light with Lucretia and occasionally Davenport. Magnus couldn’t care less, and Taako simply wanted to be left alone.

At least, that’s what Barry _thought_ Taako wanted because Taako would consistently push him away whenever Barry tried to get him to talk.

He thought about Taako massacring the fleeing creatures in a blind rage and wondered how he could get through to him—if it was even possible to get through to him, or if they really just had to wait until the next cycle when Lup came back for Taako to be himself again.

Barry was beginning to think he was never going to pull Taako out of this, when three months after Lup died it finally happened. Five months left in the year.

He hadn’t been looking for Taako. He assumed Taako had been in his room.

Barry was experimenting and needed a piece of equipment that was almost never needed. They kept it in a storage closet on the upper deck that had been opened maybe once per cycle in their nineteen year journey. It housed tools and spell components and various other things that were needed in specific and rare scenarios, things they couldn’t get rid of in case of emergency but were in such infrequent use they would just take up valuable room in the limited storage space on the main floors of the Starblaster.

Barry had become a fairly perceptive fellow. He noticed as soon as he approached the closet that there was something arcane coating it, something he’d sensed on Taako’s room several times this cycle. He cast _Detect Magic._

The whole closet had been _Silenced._

That meant that whoever was in there could not hear _him_ either.

He hesitated for a moment—but decided to go in anyway. The IPRE crew was good with respecting and creating boundaries. He would never knowingly barge into someone’s _Silenced_ quarters (unless he specifically knew something was wrong), but this was a closet and it was the middle of the afternoon. If the person inside really wanted privacy, they had their own room to hide in.

Barry opened the door.

 _“Taako?”_ Barry tried to say, but no sound came.

The light that broke through with the opened door had alerted Taako, who scrambled to his feet with a muted curse. He had been doubled over on his knees on the floor. Tears poured down his face. He looked mortified. With a hasty wave of his wand, he dispelled the _Silence_ and turned away to face the wall, his shoulder raised high and his arms pressed against his chest.

Barry tried to think of something to say, but Taako beat him to it.

“I—thought I might tinker with some of this stuff,” Taako cleared his throat. “And I forgot about that old jar of coughing powder, and wouldn’t you know I breathed it right—”

Barry cut him off by turning Taako to face him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Taako’s eyes widened in surprise, still watery and red. Barry pulled him into a hug.

It was too much.

Taako finally broke.

Barry felt Taako crumple against him, so he just held him tighter and lowered down so they both were on their knees.

“I’m sorry—” Taako sobbed. Had Taako ever apologized for anything before? “I’m trying, I know she’ll be back, it’s just—”

“I know,” Barry quietly reassured, tears welling up in his eyes. “I miss her too.”

Of course Barry missed Lup, Taako realized. How could he have been so stupid? He’d been suffering alone in silence trying to be strong, but he wasn’t the only one grieving.

It had been about two years since Lup realized she loved Barry. And about a decade since Taako began to suspect that Barry loved Lup. If the two of them had acknowledged it—which Taako did not think they had—then they had not told him yet. Regardless, Taako knew. He had a lot of complicated feelings about the whole thing, but overall he loved Barry and couldn’t ask for a kinder match for his sister. He hoped one day they would acknowledge their feelings so they could be happy together, but knew that day was probably far off.

Taako suddenly felt very silly about pushing his friends away.

* * *

The rest of the cycle was more or less uneventful. The rest of the crew carefully studied what they could, but Taako didn’t give a shit anymore.

He was more focused on just getting through this. He seldom slipped, but now and then he definitely did.

Once he had put a potato on the kitchen counter and then put on a pot to boil and started pulling out spices. He wondered for a moment why Lup hadn’t started peeling yet.

He took a deep breath and dealt with it.

Another time he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror again. With his hat on and with his hair shorter, it wasn’t as bad—but for a split second the reflection wasn’t himself.

He just kept going.

He was plagued with flashes of memories--some recent, some not--which tended to throw him off balance. He had been in the middle of a conversation with Lucretia when an unmerited vision of Lup's death resurfaced in his mind, and suddenly Taako had no idea what he had just been talking about. Another time a memory distracted him and caused him to grab a hot baking tray with his bare hand.

It took a while, but Taako eventually figured out what was going on. He was having flashbacks. He just didn’t realize because they weren’t quite like how people describe them in stories. It wasn’t that a memory took up his whole field of vision or a sensation that made him feel like he was suddenly back in an old place. He didn’t really forget where he was. They were just like regular memories, but they resurfaced in quick snaps like a whip when he wasn’t expecting them—and he couldn’t really push them away, he couldn’t help but focus on them like someone held something in front of his face. And thinking about them, which he inevitably did, just pulled him deeper in. A few weren’t even real memories, but instead flagrant displays of his imagination running wild to fill in blanks with scenarios that had not actually happened.

He wondered if the flashbacks would stop once the new cycle began.

He had to keep going. How could he face Lup in the next cycle if he just quit? How could he admit how incomplete he felt?

He let his friends keep him company, but gave himself space when he needed it. He spent a lot of time thinking of what he would say to Lup once she came back. If he would say anything at all. What could he possibly say? He hoped Barry wouldn’t tell her about finding him crying in a closet. She’d never let him live it down.

He kept going. He grew plants, he transmuted food, he _prestidigitated_ flavor, he read book after book. He let Barry comfort him from time to time.

He kept going all the way to the end of the cycle, when the sand below them turned gray and the sky began to crackle with black and wisps of color.


	9. Chapter 9

Taako waited with baited breath in his seat on the bridge of the Starblaster as Davenport wove them through the Hunger’s violent tendrils into the next plane. He stared with anxious anticipation at the empty chair beside him.

He felt the sensation of the ship breaking through a new plane, and the white glow of the Light of Creation sparkled around him—revitalizing his malnourished and weakened body, removing the nasty scars he’d procured and replacing them with the sparse, familiar scrapes and bruises of his recorded state.

The candescent Light flashed brilliantly in the seat next to him as it weaved together—and then the chair was no longer empty.

 _Play it cool_ , he thought as Lup blinked confusedly, putting her hands out in front of herself and examining them.

Lup seemed to be testing her body. She flayed her fingers out, then relaxed them. She caught Taako looking at her out of the corner of her eye, which snapped her out of her confusion. She turned her head to look at him.

“Taako?” She asked.

He beamed.

“Hey,” he said. He casually held out a hand, which she took.

She returned his smile.

“See?” She said. “That wasn’t so bad, huh?”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Taako joined Lup in her quarters that night after everyone else had gone to bed.

The two laid together in Lup’s bed. Taako was clearly actively trying not to be clingy, but Lup knew what was up. She cuddled in close to him so he could wrap his arms around her.

“So...?” Lup prompted. “Were you okay?”

Taako stiffened slightly, then buried his face in her hair.

“Yeah, I...I dunno. I’d rather hear what it was like for you.”

Most of the crew had all died at least once before and had described the sensation as uneventful. However, this was the first time either of the twins had died.

Lup thought for a moment.

“Honestly, Taako, there’s not much to report,” she explained. “You were upset so I held on as long as I could, but...I closed my eyes and then you sounded far away and a second later I was back here on the ship with you.”

Taako hummed in response, but didn’t make an effort to speak more.

“No time passed for me,” Lup continued. “But...you had months.”

He held her a little tighter.

What could he possibly say? He didn’t want her to worry or to think that he was too incompetent to function without her, but he also didn’t want her to think that he didn’t miss her intensely.

“I kept it together,” he said quietly. “You don’t have to worry about me, but...yeah. I missed you. Obviously.”

Lup didn’t comment, so Taako went on.

“Barry and Mags kept me company. Cap'n and Lucretia, too, but...once they went to bed it was really quiet without you.”

Lup nodded. “Yeah, I’ve thought about that. Heh, I think about that whenever you get hurt. It must have been hard.”

After some silence, Taako spoke again. “Lup, we don’t know how long we’re gonna be stuck in these cycles. This...might happen again.”

“I know.”

“I just...ugh. Just in case. Um, I love you.”

Lup stifled a laugh.

“I love you too, goofus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for reading; please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr, where I also post my fics (fic?).  
> Glow-worm.tumblr.com


End file.
